1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a package and a method for manufacturing thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a chip package with a special structure of bonding pads and only one side for bonding process.
2. Description of Related Art
In response to various demands on modern electrical products such as having multi-functions and high performance, integration density of a chip package utilized in those electrical products is increased. However, retaining a high reliability of the chip package utilized in those electrical products accordingly becomes more challenging. In the chip package, both ends of redistributing metal lines respectively connect to input/output conducting pads and bonding pads to redistribute conducting paths within the chip package. Bonding wires are bonded to the bonding pads, and the chip package could be integrated with a printed circuit board (PCB). Current signals are inputted/outputted from the PCB, and transmitted through the bonding wires, the bonding pads, the redistributing metal lines, and the input/output conducting pads to control the chip package.
In various prior arts relating chip packages, the bonding pads are distributed at sides of the chip package to perform wire-bonding processes easily. Furthermore, the bonding pads are respectively distributed at different sides of the in coped with the input/output conducting pads, which are predetermined at various locations on the chip package. It is well known that connections between the bonding pads and the bonding wires are important. The chip package would be failed if only one of these connections is failed. Therefore, increasing a reliability of these connections between the bonding pads and bonding wires of the chip package have become one of important issues in electronics industry.